


Cuffed to You

by klanderson



Category: IDK JOSSAINT, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV) RPF, สามเราต้องรอด | 3 Will Be Free (TV) RPF, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Detective Joss, I suck at tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Work Idk, Prostitution, nothing graphic, very slight prositution actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klanderson/pseuds/klanderson
Summary: Joss is working on his first case as a detective. It's Saint's first night working as a dancer at the club. The perfect meet-cute.
Relationships: Joss Wayar Sangngern/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Comments: 25
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! I'm currently on season four of Brooklyn Nine-Nine and loving it. Also I've had tons of JossSaint fic ideas but can't finish even just a short one-shot. I'm so glad I was able to go through with this first chapter. I'll just wing the rest. Mwahaha
> 
> di and es, hi! just wanted to mention you two 555
> 
> I haven't posted a fic in almost 8 months so I'm a little rusty. Let's hope I get better in the succeeding chapters nyahaha

FOR the record, Joss doesn’t believe hypnosis is real. For some reason though, he can’t describe his present state as anything but _hypnotized_.

He’s been to this club every night for a week, working on his first case as a detective. At twenty-four. Some would say it was luck, some would say it was talent but Joss worked his ass off for two years as a beat cop to be promoted. He hasn’t gone on a vacation ever since he got his license.

The club was being investigated for engaging in prostitution, although it only offers such services to rich men and women. He hasn’t gathered solid evidence yet but he’s determined to get it tonight. It’s Saturday. There were a lot more people than the last five nights he’s been to the club. More importantly, he got a tip that some of the VIPs will be there tonight.

This was Joss’ sixth consecutive night going to the club but this is the first time he’s seen the man currently on stage. The guy looks really young although his body is quite developed. The club has fairly high standards when it comes to their _dancers’_ physical appearance but this boy’s looks are off-the-charts. And he knows just how to move his body like the music was made just for him to dance to. It was enchanting. Normally Joss doesn’t even look at the performer because he’s observing the crowd and the club staff but he can’t tear his eyes off the feast of fair skin, long, shapely legs, round hips and the prettiest face he’s ever seen. Joss closed his eyes-it was quite a task- and shook his head slightly, _Snap out of it, Joss!_ only to stare at the beautiful guy at the stage again.

“Snap out of it, Joss!”

Joss winced at the sound coming from his earpiece, he was out of the trance alright. “Ow, Park. I know you’re not shouting but the mics are really receptive.”

Park was his partner for the case. 

“You needed it. Stop drooling over the dancer and be alert. We can’t waste our chance. Let’s wrap this up tonight. You can bone the guy after we get an arrest.”

“You don’t have to be crude.” It felt like disrespect to the beautiful dancer. The performance ended and there was a lively applause from the crowd. Of course, Joss’ eyes followed the dancer who is now getting off the stage. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one patron get up and walk towards where the backrooms were located.

_Oh, fuck, no._

“Park, one patron is on the move. I’m gonna follow him. Keep an eye out in here. I’ll let you know when I get confirmation.”

“Got you.”

He immediately followed the man. The patron walked in one of the rooms. Fortunately for Joss, the door was left with a small crack. He put his back against the outside wall, his gun at the ready. 

“I didn’t agree to this! I thought it would only be a private performance.”

Joss gritted his teeth.

“I paid a lot for this. There’s no way you’re getting out of this room without getting fucked.”

That was Joss’ cue. “Park, it’s confirmed.”

Joss kicked the door open. “BKPD, don’t move!”

“Fuck you! You ripped my costume! They’re gonna charge it against my pay!” The boy punched the patron in the face. Then he threw another punch. And another. And another. He didn’t look like he had any plans of stopping.

The patron wasn’t going anywhere so Joss decocked his gun and went to stop the boy. Lest he, too, will be arrested.

“Stop!”

The dancer didn’t seem to hear him and continued to throw punches. Joss embraced him from behind, making him unable to move his arms. Only then did the boy pay attention to him.

“Let me go! Let me go!”

Joss put his arm around the boy’s waist and carried him to the other side of the room. He definitely did not sniff him and inhaled his scent. Which was heavenly, by the way.

Joss looked the dancer in the eyes. It took everything in him to concentrate and remember his job wasn’t done yet because the guy’s pretty face is really, really distracting. “I’m a detective. We’re going to take this club down for prostitution. Stay here. I’m just going to cuff that man. Okay?”

The guy narrowed his eyes at him but eventually nodded.

_Hmm, that doesn’t feel right._

Joss took out the cuffs and put one around the boy’s wrist-the other on his own.

“Hey!” The boy pulled his cuffed arm-hard. He’s surprisingly strong for someone so thin. _But thick in all the right places._ his brain supplied.

“You were going to run.”

“Duh. I don’t wanna go to jail.”

“You’re not going to jail. We just need your statement and then we’ll let you go.”

“Whatever. It’s not like I can do anything about it now. I’m cuffed to you.” 

Park walked into the room.

“What the hell, man?” Park gestured to their cuffed wrists.

Joss turned to Park. “He was going to run.”

“And naturally, you are more concerned about him than the patron.”

 _Shut up, Park._ “O-of course! We need,” Joss turned to the dancer. “What’s your name?”

“Saint.”

“Really? Wow.”

“Joss, concentrate,” Park said.

“Right. We need Saint’s statement so I couldn’t let him go.”

Park nodded. “Fair point. And quick thinking. Anyway, I called for backup right after your confirmation and we already checked the rest of the rooms-there are a lot and they’re all occupied. Also got the owner and the recruiter-slash-manager. Let’s head to the precinct.”

“SAINT, how long have you been working at the club?”

“It was my first night.”

“Oh.” Joss wrote it down on the information sheet Saint filled up earlier. “And you’re nineteen?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

Saint frowned. “Do I look older to you?”

“No, actually you look younger. How did you get into this job? Did you apply for it?”

“Tar recruited me.”

Tar was the club manager-slash-recruiter.

“How?”

“He saw me on the streets and approached me. I needed a job so I thought, why not.” Saint shrugged.

“Aren’t you studying?”

“No,” Saint looked away.

Joss got the message. He decided to go straight to the necessary questions and got the facts and the statement he needed.

“That’s it. We’re done. Thank you for your cooperation.”

He was about to get up when Saint spoke, his eyes on the ground.

“Actually, uhm, can I stay the night here?”

Joss’ forehead wrinkled. “Why?”

Saint fidgeted, his hand wringing the hem of his shirt. “I live in the streets.”

 _Oh._ Joss’ eyes softened. “Did you run away from home?”

“No, my parents are dead. I don’t know any relatives.”

Joss’ heart broke at that. “I’m sorry.”

Saint shrugged again, as if it’s nothing. “It is what it is.”

There was an awkward silence.

_Oh, fuck it._

“You can live with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast update because my brain is functioning quite properly 555
> 
> Also I don't know much about Thailand or Bangkok. Sorry if this all seems so Western but that's where I'm more well-versed.

Chapter 2

“WHAT?” Saint exclaimed.

“What?” Joss said in response.

“What?!” Joss heard Park’s shout from the earpiece. He turned it off and removed it from his ear.

“Look, Saint. I know it sounds ridiculous. But you shouldn’t be on the streets. No one should be sleeping on the streets. I live alone. It’s not like it would be a bother.”

“I don’t even know your name.”

“My name’s Joss. I promise I’m not a creep. I just wanna help.”

Saint met Joss’ eyes and bit his bottom lip, looking like he’s thinking it through.

“Doesn’t living with you too good of an offer, though? I mean, you barely know me. Just one night to have somewhere to sleep in is fine. I just need some time to make plans.”

“Whatever you need.”

Saint narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Why are you really doing this? Do you want sex? Because I’m not going to agree to that. I didn’t give in to that creep in the club and I’m not-“

Joss put his hands up to stop Saint’s tirade. “Whoa, calm down.” Joss took a deep breath. “I understand it’s hard for you to trust people right now. I’m not going to force you if you don’t want to. It’s just an offer. Like I said, I wanna help. It’s up to you if you want to accept. And I just feel like I can trust you. Besides I don’t have much in my apartment even if you wanna rob me, so,” He shrugged.

Saint stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. “Okay.”  
Joss couldn’t stop his lips from breaking into a wide smile. He got up and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. Saint followed suit. 

“Let’s get it out of the way, yes, I think you're really gorgeous. But I’m not a creep so I’m not gonna be creepy about it. Now, let’s go get takeouts for dinner and head home,” Joss said in a rush without looking at Saint, already walking in front of the boy.

Unbeknownst to Joss, Saint has a small smile on his face behind him.

SAINT has been living on the streets for almost a month. His parents died in a car accident two months ago. Their car was hit by a dump truck. It was a hit-and-run. All their properties were used to pay debts, leaving Saint homeless with only a few thousands of bahts to his name. He was forced to stop schooling. The dancing gig was the first job he was able to bag because no one wants to hire a homeless guy. Except clubs, apparently. Now that’s out of the picture, too. He doesn’t know what to do. The pizza the detective bought for dinner (at one A.M.) was the first decent meal he’s had in a while.

“What’s it like being a detective?” Saint asked while munching on his food, breaking the silence.

Joss shrugged. “I got promoted only two weeks ago and this is my first case so I can’t tell you much. I was a police officer for two years before promotion.”

“What’s the difference between a detective and a police officer?”

“Police officers respond to 911 calls, they deal with whatever comes up whereas detectives are called in for cases that need more thorough investigation.”

“I see,” Saint said, nodding.

Saint finished his slice before speaking again. “Can I use your shower?”

“Yeah, of course,” Joss stood up. “Let me get you a towel. You can borrow my clothes.”  
Saint just nodded. He thought of the old clothes he left at the club’s dressing room. He’ll ask Joss if he can retrieve them.

Joss came out of his room. “Here,” he said, handing the towel and clothes to Saint. “Don’t worry, those boxers are new.”

Saint felt his cheeks heat up. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Joss flashed him a smile. “Also if you’re uncomfortable using my soap, I have unused ones in the cabinet. There’s also an extra toothbrush in there.”

“Got it. I’m gonna go shower now.”

“Okay.”

Saint noticed Joss’ apartment was quite clean for a guy. There were a few clothes thrown at the back of the couch but that was normal. Even his bathroom was clean. No hairs on the floor, and the floor was even dry. Shaving cream and other products were arranged neatly on the sink in front of the mirror. He opened the cabinet and took out a toothbrush. He doesn’t mind using Joss’ soap. He doesn’t seem unhygienic.

Saint took his time in the shower. Joss has warm water which he hasn’t had the luxury of using the past month of being homeless. He’s only been sneaking at gym bathrooms to shower and wash his clothes.

The boxer Joss gave him fit loosely but beggars can’t be choosers. The shorts did not fit at all. The t-shirt hang loosely on his frame, the hem reaching his mid-thigh. He decided to forego the shorts and proceeded to come out of the bathroom.

“Oh my god!” Saint screamed in shock. Joss was in front of the door, his right arm raised as if he was about to knock. And the only thing he’s wearing is a towel around his waist.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you! It’s just that you’ve been in there for more than an hour. I was going to ask if you were okay.”

Saint looked anywhere but at Joss. “Sorry for taking so long. Here, I didn’t need the shorts.” Saint offered the shorts to Joss and walked past him hurriedly after Joss accepted it.

“Hey,” Joss reached out for Saint’s arm.

Saint was walking away so fast that when Joss grabbed his arm, the force caused him to collide against Joss’ mostly naked body. Saint can feel Joss’ body heat and hard muscles through the t-shirt. Saint looked up at Joss, whose face was just centimeters away. Joss was the first one to move away.

Joss cleared his throat. “Uh, I was just going to tell you I’ve set up a mattress in the living room with pillows and a comforter. I was going to offer you my bed but I doubt you’d accept, so.”

“Yeah, you doubted right.”

Joss nodded and was about to walk into the bathroom when Saint spoke.

“Joss, uhm, thank you. For all this.” Saint said sincerely. He hoped he was able to communicate to Joss how grateful he was.

Joss did not speak but he smiled and nodded. Saint had to admit, the detective has a handsome smile. They stood there just staring at each other.

“Uhm, you were going to shower?” Saint reminded Joss.

“Right.” Joss said before flashing a grin and disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Saint found the mattress, pillows and comforter in the living room. He lied down and promptly groaned at how soft everything was. And it all smelled nice. This was heaven compared to sleeping on carton boxes in the cold, stinky streets. For the first time in a while, Saint fell into a restful sleep.

_FOOD. Delicious food,_ is the first thought that entered Saint’s mind upon waking up. Why does everything smell so good in this place?

Saint got up, stacked the pillows and folded the comforter neatly. He saw Joss at the kitchen, his back on him. 

“Good morning.”

Joss turned around, holding a spatula. “Hey, morning. Did I wake you?”

“Yes. By the delicious smell of food.”

Joss chuckled. “Sorry, I guess?”

Saint did not know if it was the delicious smell of food or quality sleep or something but his lips formed into an easy smile. “I’m gonna use the bathroom.”

Joss nodded and turned back to the stove, humming a tune.

When he came back to the kitchen, breakfast or more accurately, brunch as it was already past ten in the morning, was served on the counter. There were blueberry pancakes, omelet, bacon, toast, fresh fruits and orange juice.

“There’s also coffee if you want that,” Joss gestured to the coffeemaker.

Saint sat on one of the stools, gawking at all the food. “Are you expecting guests?”

“No.”

“Why is there so many food?”

“I didn’t know what you’d like. Don’t worry if we don’t finish them, I will just bring them to the orphanage along with the stuff I bought for the kids.”

_Are you for real?_

“Yeah, it’s my day-off and I spend some time in the orphanage when I can,” Joss said while placing a plate in front of him.

Saint did not realize he said that out loud.

“By the way, I left my clothes in a red backpack in the club’s dressing room. I want to get them back.”

“No problem. I’ll drive you there. Or I can get them for you if you don’t wanna go out yet.”

“Thank you, I’d like to stay in for the day, think things through.”

“Sure, I understand.” 

They ate in silence.

Joss finished his breakfast and brought his plate to the sink. “I’m gonna go get ready. You can leave the food and the dishes. I’ll take care of them later.”

“Please let me do those? I’m already freeloading here. Let me take some chores off your hands.”

Joss shook his head. “Saint, I told you-“

“Please?” 

Joss stared at him for a few moments before sighing. “If you insist.” He opened a cupboard. “Here are the food containers. I’ll leave them to you.”

Joss left the kitchen.

Saint started transferring the food from the plates to the containers. They only finished less than half of everything so there’s still a lot of food left. Everything was still presentable. He was actually very impressed with the way Joss arranged the food earlier. It’s like he took culinary classes or something.

_Ugh, he’s gotta be stupid or cruel to animals or have some kind of flaw._

Saint was sitting on the couch flipping through car magazines when Joss came out. He was wearing a white henley which showcased his muscled chest and biceps perfectly and ripped jeans, carrying two huge plastic bags with a school supply store name written on them.

_Ah, so that’s what he bought for the kids._

Saint’s eyes followed Joss as he went to the kitchen and took out another plastic bag which contains what looked like snacks and put them on the counter beside the paper bag in which Saint put the food containers in.

“Oh, Saint. You can use the TV.” Joss walked towards him. He picked up a tablet from the side table and sat beside Saint. _Ugh, he smells so good._ “The password is 011096. I have chromecast and a couple of streaming services installed.”

“Got it.”

“I’m gonna go now. Oh, here’s my cellphone number in case you need to contact me.” Joss typed it on a note on the homepage of the. tablet. “I have frozen meals in the fridge if you want that for lunch. Or you can cook yourself something. The fridge and the cupboard are yours.” 

Saint just nodded.

Joss picked up the bags. “Laters.”

“SO, did you have a good night?” Park asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Joss went to the precinct to sign some papers related to the case and had lunch with Park after picking up Saint’s clothes.

“Shut up. He’s nineteen.”

“Don’t you know the _half your age plus seven rule_? He’s exactly your acceptable minimum age for a dating partner.”

“Interesting,” Joss said, nodding. “Dating is probably the farthest thing in his mind right now, though. He’s homeless. He doesn’t have a job. I really feel bad for him. He’s had a tough life for someone so young.”

“Don’t you see? You’re in the perfect situation. You’re like his knight in shining armor.”

“I don’t know, Park. I don’t want him to think I’m only helping him because I want to get into his pants.”

“Well, aren’t you?”

Joss threw a fry onto Park’s head. “I’m gonna go to the orphanage now. Hope you choke on your food.”

SO. Joss is not dumb. At all.

Saint found that out by looking around the living room, where he saw a certificate stating that Joss graduated magna cum laude. And he also has a few awards from his two years of service as a uniformed officer. And there was no chance he’s cruel to animals because he has a plaque of recognition from an animal welfare society. Saint felt guilty.

_Why am I even trying to look for a flaw in someone who’s been nothing but kind to me?_

Saint decided to do some chores so he won’t wallow in his guilt. He did the laundry, swept and vacuumed the floor and wiped the tables and cabinets. 

It was around seven in the evening when he heard the door open.

“I’m home!” He heard Joss shout. “Ah, it feels good to finally say that again to someone.”

Saint couldn't stop the _aww_ in his head. 

“How was your day? I bought Chinese food for dinner,” Joss said as he put the bag of food on the counter. “Oh, here’s your bag.” He handed him his backpack.

“Thank you.”

“So, have you decided what you’re gonna do yet?” Joss was taking the food out from the bag.

“Can’t wait for me to get out of here?” Saint said flatly.

Joss put down his food, looking worried. “No, of course not. I-”

Saint laughed. “I was just messing with you.”

Joss smiled and stared at his face.

“What?”

“You have a beautiful laugh. You should laugh more often.”

Saint felt his face heat up, which was happened multiple times around Joss. _Not good._ “Anyway, I want to say sorry for being rude to you before. You’ve been so good to me even though you don’t have to. It’s just that while I was living on the streets, people offered me help but asked for sexual favors in exchange. That made it hard for me to accept that someone would be willing to help me without asking for anything in return.”

Joss put his hand on top of Saint’s. “Is this okay?” Joss gestured to their hands. Saint nodded. “I totally understand. I’m happy to help. Someone as young as you shouldn’t be left fending for yourself in the streets. And you can tell me if whatever I'm doing makes you uncomfortable. I’ll back off.” Joss squeezed his hand before withdrawing his own.

Saint took a deep breath. “Can I stay here for a while? I’d really like to look for a job, like a fast food crew or delivery guy or bagger of groceries, anything really. I tried applying before but they refuse to hire a homeless person. I promise as soon as I save enough money to pay for my own place I’ll get out of here.”

“That’s not a problem. This is your home for as long as you want.”

“Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” Joss said with a smile. “How was your sleep last night by the way? Were you comfortable?”

“Yeah, everything is really soft and smells good and you gave me like, five pillows. That’s five more than I had in a while.”

Joss chuckled. “I like sleeping with lots of pillows around the bed. I thought maybe you do, too. I mean, who doesn’t, right?”

“Let me guess, you hug one while sleeping?” Saint teased.

“No,” Joss answered, too quick for it to be true.

“Right.”

Joss put his hands up. “You got me. I’m a big cuddler.”

Saint laughed for the second time that night, something he hasn’t done since his parents died and he lost everything. He’s forgotten how good it felt. And he has Joss to thank for reminding him.

JOSS tried his best to tear his eyes away from Saint’s laughing face. But he couldn’t. Who would want to look away from such a beautiful sight? He wants to see it more often. Always, if it's up to him.

_I’m fucked. Big time._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time skips everyone, nyahaha. also i can't promise consistent updates because my brain doesn't cooperate most of the time.

“CAN I use the shower first?” Saint asked as they were putting away the food boxes.

“Sure.”

Joss actually felt relieved. Saint has been walking around the apartment wearing just his t-shirt which looks oversized on the boy making him look smaller and the boxers he lent him, showing off his long, shapely legs. Not that Joss was looking, they were right there. It was _torture_. 

Joss keeps his place quite clean but he noticed the floor has been cleaned and the cupboards, cabinets, counters and tables had been wiped. Saint really has a strong sense of gratitude.

_He deserves better in life._

Saint came out of the shower wearing a worn down t-shirt and basketball shorts.

_Thank god._

“Wanna watch something?”

Saint sat down on the other end of the couch.

“You pick.”

Joss chose _Friends_. It was one of his favorite TV shows. Also he thought Saint could use some comedy to take his mind off things. And if Joss could hear and see him laugh again, well, that’s just a delightful bonus for him.

A few scenes into the first episode Saint was laughing his ass off. 

“This show is so funny,” Saint said while wiping his tears from laughing so hard. “Rachel is so beautiful,” he commented.

 _Oh, is he straight after all?_ Joss thought. He would be lying if he said that didn’t make him a little sad. He didn’t assume Saint was gay but he hoped he’s at least bi.

“She is,” he agreed anyway.

“Ross is pretty cute, too.”

_Oh._

“Yeah. He and Rachel really look good together.” Joss agreed, maybe a little happier than before.

The next hour was filled with laughter.

“Have you finished this show?” Saint asked while the show’s opening theme was playing.

“Yes. More than five times over. And there are ten seasons.”

“Wow. And you’re still laughing at the jokes?”

“Well, they’re still funny.”

“Point.”

Another hour was spent laughing. Half of it Joss spent sneaking lingering glances at Saint. _Why is he so beautiful?_ Luckily the guy was engrossed in the show and didn’t seem to notice.

After the fifth episode, Saint was yawning.

“Well, this has been really fun but I’m kinda sleepy now. All the laughing tired me out I think,” Saint said, rubbing his eye with his fist like a kid.

_So precious._

Joss turned off the TV.

“Me, too. I’ll let you take your rest, then. Are you sure you’re okay here? Maybe we should buy you an actual bed. We can share my room.”

Saint turned to him. “No, Joss, that’d be too much. I am already imposing on your personal space enough. I’ve been sleeping on the cold, hard, smelly streets this past month and I am telling you, it’s like I’m in heaven right now.”

Joss’ heart ached like it always does when he hears about Saint living on the streets. “That’s the thing. You shouldn’t have experienced that. And you shouldn’t think this is ‘heaven.’ You deserve better than this.” 

“Well, I don’t want you to spend money on me. You’re already providing me shelter and food. I swear I’m fine. I’m willing to work for a better living condition.”

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Joss conceded. There seemed to be no changing Saint’s mind. “Goodnight, then.”

“Goodnight.” Saint said with a smile and sleepy eyes.

That night, Joss dreamt of a cute face and beautiful smiles.

AFTER a week of applying for jobs and getting nothing but “We’ll call you”s, Saint finally landed a job as a waiter in a pub. He told Joss about it at dinner.

“Wow, that’s great, Saint. I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Saint said with a wide smile. “I know it’s not much but it’s a start.”

“Totally. It’s a big thing. What are your working hours?”

“Nine p.m. to three a.m.”

“You would need your own key, then. I’ll have the key duplicated tomorrow. When are you starting?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“Best of luck!”

Before he knew it, Saint’s been living with Joss for a month. When he got his first paycheck, he took Joss out for dinner at a small diner. He wanted to contribute some money for groceries and bills but Joss insisted he didn’t have to. The detective told him to keep the money, he asked him to come with him to the orphanage next time instead. Saint agreed.

“Do you plan on going back to college?”

“Yes. I don’t know how to go about it, though. I had a scholarship before but I don’t know if I can still go back to that now. Besides, I have to get my own place. It would be a little hard to save money for uni. In two to three years, maybe?”

“That’s ridiculous. You should go back as soon as you can. If a place is what you’re worried about, you can stay with me until you can afford to get your own.”

“I’ll think about it.”

The kids at the orphanage absolutely loved him. And Saint loved them back. He remembers the street kids in them. He wished those kids could find a home like these kids did. Seeing Joss with the kids, Saint realized the detective really has a heart for helping people.

“Can I ask you something?” Saint said while they were in the car on the way home.

“Sure.”

“Do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?” 

Joss chuckled. “No, I don’t. Also I’m gay so a girlfriend is out of the question.”

“Why don’t you have one?” _Because you’re kind of perfect._

“I guess I just haven’t met anyone I want to date yet.”

“Oh.”

“Well, actually, I have but it’s quite complicated.”

“Oh? Complicated how?”

Joss parked the car and smiled at him. “Nothing you have to worry about,” he said then ruffled his hair.

Saint just shrugged.

One night Joss invited him to go out.

“I’m going out with some friends later, just hanging out over drinks, there’s also dancing. Wanna come?”

“Would that be okay with your friends?”

“Yeah, they’re cool.”

“Okay, then. I’ll come.”

“WHO is this beautiful creature?”

Joss shook his head. “Janis, go easy on him. Saint, this is Janis.,” He gestured to the rest of the guys. “This is Luke, Tommy, and you know Park. They’re all my fellow detectives from Bangkok Police Department. Guys, this is Saint.”

The guys exchanged “hey”s and wais while Janis approached Saint and intertwined her arm with his.

“Hi, Saint. You are so cute. What’s a guy like you doing going out with Joss?”

“Huh?” Saint looked confused.

“We are not dating,” Joss butted in. “Stop slandering me.”

“Very good, then,” Janis said and then pulled Saint with her towards the bar.

“Wait-” Joss wanted to stop Janis from bringing Saint along with her but they were already walking away.

“Relax, Janis isn’t going to steal your boy,” Luke said, handing him a bottle of beer.

“He’s not my boy.”

“Uh-huh, sure,” Tommy said, sounding like he didn’t believe Joss at all.

“Yeah, he’s only living with Joss, that’s all,” Park remarked.

Tommy and Luke whistled.

“Seriously, Park? You were there when I met Saint.”

Joss proceeded to tell the story to the other two detectives.

“You’re insane.”

“You’re out of your mind.”

Tommy and Luke said at the same time.

“You could’ve just given him money for hotel accomodation,” Tommy added.

Luke nodded. “You could’ve been in danger, man.”

Joss shrugged. “That didn’t cross my mind. I mean look at him. Do you guys honestly think he could do something bad?”

All of them looked at Saint at the bar, laughing at Janis who was gesturing wildly.

“I guess not.”

“Point taken.”

“Although he could throw quite a punch,” Joss said, chuckling at the memory.

“Also Joss wanted to get into those tight pants.” Park said casually.

Tommy hummed. “Totally understandable.”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Luke agreed.

Joss raised an eyebrow. “I thought you two are straight?”

“Mostly,” Tommy answered.

The other three looked at him pointedly. Tommy just shrugged nonchalantly and took a swig of his beer.

“Anyway, I was going to say being straight doesn’t mean one can’t appreciate a fellow guy’s looks,” Luke said.

“If you say so.”

“Shut up, Joss.”

“YOU hold that bottle any tighter, it’s gonna break.”

Joss wasn’t aware of that. He was busy gritting his teeth and watching Saint dancing, staring daggers at men and women who get too close to the guy.

“You haven’t taken your eyes off him since you two arrived,” Janis said.

“That’s not true,” Joss huffed indignantly.

Janis raised an eyebrow at him.

Joss sighed. This night was supposed to be for unwinding. But he’s been stressed for two whole hours because Saint’s been getting drinks left and right and keep being invited to dance.

“You shouldn’t have let him wear those pants.”

Ugh, those pants. Saint’s thighs look so sinful in them and that ass should be illegal.

“With that face, though. He’ll get hit on even if he’s wearing a garbage bag.”

“What do you want from me, Janis?” Joss asked, exasperated.

“I want you to get your man. Look, I know you’re holding back because you think Saint might think you’re only helping him to get into his pants but I’ve talked to him. He’s a smart kid. He’s perfect, really. You’ve lucked out in finding him. Anyway, my point is, he knows what he wants. If he doesn’t actually like you, he won’t say he does just because you’re helping him.”

“Thank you, Janis, that certainly helped,” Joss said sarcastically.

“Idiot! What I’m saying is if he says he likes you back, it’ll be because he likes you for you, not out of gratitude.”

Joss didn’t get to answer because Saint was walking back to their table, smiling, a light sheen of sweat making his cheeks shine. He’s walking unsteadily, already drunk.

“This is so fun!” Saint made to sit beside Joss, but clumsily landed on one of his thighs instead. “Whoops, sorry!” Saint laughed but didn’t get off Joss’ thigh.

“That’s okay, you can stay there if you want,” Janis smirked.

“Really?” Saint turned to him, their faces so close to each other their noses are almost touching.

_Yes._

“No,” Joss said instead, maneuvering Saint to sit beside him.

Saint pouted a bit but then his face lit up when another cocktail was brought to their table.

“Thank you!” Saint waved at some random direction then turned to Joss. “Why are you frowning?” Saint put down the glass. “Come on, let's dance.” He pulled Joss up.

“Wait, Saint-”

“You don’t wanna dance with me?” Saint pouted and gave him the puppy eyes.

How was Joss supposed to say no to that?

All eyes were on them as he and Saint moved their body to the music. Several times he had to pull the boy close to him because people were pulling him away. Men and women tried to get Joss’ attention, too but he declined everyone. He doesn’t want to dance with anyone else but Saint. Saint was all over him-his scent, his warm body, his breath. It was both exhilarating and pure torture. He doesn’t want it to end.

The club was just a few blocks away from the apartment and they walked on the way there but Joss had to carry Saint on his back on their way home. The boy can barely stand from drunkenness and exhaustion.

“You’re so hard and so warm and smells so good, hmmmm,” Saint nuzzled his cheek on Joss’ back as he was opening the door to the apartment, his arms around Joss’ waist.

“Alright, let’s get you into bed.” Joss moved the guy so he’s in front of him and put him on the mattress.

“It’s so hot,” Saints started to unbutton his pants once he was laying down but he couldn’t get them all the way off. “Help me, please.”

Joss sighed and pulled on the pants. _God, what did I do to deserve this? Is this a test?_ They’re really tight. Once Joss got them off, he noticed Saint was struggling with the buttons of his shirt.

“Have I told you you’re handsome?” Saint asked as Joss was unbuttoning his shirt.

Joss was a little taken aback but he smiled. “You think so?”

“Yeah, you’re really handsome. And you're hot. And you’re kind. And you’re smart.” Saint was slurring on his words but he continued. He cupped Joss’ face. “You’re perfect. Will you kiss me? I’d really like you to kiss me.”

“And I’d really like that, too. You have no idea. But not when you’re drunk out of your mind.”

“Tomorrow, then?”

“Sure. If you still remember that you want me to.”

SAINT didn’t remember how they got home. The last thing he remembered is him pulling Joss to the dance floor and then there were a lot of dancing and a lot of drinks. He looked at the clock with difficulty, his head pounding. It’s already past ten in the morning. He got up and went to the kitchen where he found a note on the fridge.

_Had to go out for something for a bit. I prepared breakfast and there are pain meds on the counter. I know you’ll need them :D Let’s talk when I get back. Joss_

_Is he kicking me out? What the hell did I do last night?_

He was eating breakfast when he heard a knock on the door. It was a handsome guy about as tall as him, around Joss’ age. He was frowning when he looked at Saint.

“Hi. Does Joss still live here?”

“Yeah, he just went out for a bit."

The guy looked at him from head to toe. Saint felt self-conscious because he’s only wearing an old t-shirt and shorts while the guy looked like a model in his designer clothes.

“Who are you?”

_Rude._

“I’m Saint.” He gave a wai. “Do you wanna come inside and wait for him?”

“No, that's alright. Sorry for being rude. I just wasn’t expecting someone else to answer the door. Anyway, I wanna give him this,” The guy handed him a small drawstring pouch. “It’s his watch. He left it at my place.”

Realization dawned on Saint. _Oh._

“Tell him Gulf came by. Thanks.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update but I had fun writing it.
> 
> Oh, and just in case it wasn't clear enough, Saint is bisexual in this story.

JOSS found Saint on the couch staring at a small drawstring pouch on the table. He's so engrossed by it he didn't even notice Joss was there.

"Hey," Joss greeted in a soft voice, not wanting to startle the guy. He also knew how terrible loud noises are to a hungover person so he avoided sounding too cheery.

"Oh, hi," Saint finally looked at him. "Didn't see you there."

Joss walked towards the arm chair and sat on it. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. I don't feel as bad as the horror stories people tell of a hangover, considering it's my first time. My head aches but it’s bearable. Thank you for the breakfast and meds, by the way. I think they helped a lot."

"You're welcome."

Saint picked up the drawstring pouch.

“A guy stopped by and left this for you. He said his name is Gulf,” Saint said without looking at him.

_Oh._

“Did he say anything else?”

“No, not really,“ Saint answered. “I got it, though.”

“Gulf was my, uh…” Joss cleared his throat. “We were friends with benefits, if you know what I mean.”

Saint chuckled. “I know. I’m nineteen, not nine. I figured you weren’t boyfriends because I’ve been living here for more than a month and you’ve never brought anyone home.”

“But we haven’t seen or talked to each other in a year,” Joss said, a bit defensive.

Saint nodded. “O-kay.”

Joss placed the pouch back on the table without opening it. _It’s now or never._ If he doesn’t tell Saint about it now, he never will.

“So, uh, you know how I said we should talk?”

Saint folded one of his legs under his thigh as he turned to him. He folded his hand into a fist and placed his elbow on the backrest of the couch, resting his head on his fist. “Yeah. What do you wanna talk about?”

The afternoon light shone through the window, bathing Saint’s face at just the right angle that makes him look ethereal.

_It’s worth it. He’s worth it._

“Last night, you said some things.”

“Oh my god, did I say anything stupid?”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it stupid. Uh, you said I was… kind of perfect. And that,” Joss cleared of his throat, “you wanted me to kiss you.”

“Oh,” Saint looked away, his cheeks reddening.

Saint didn’t say anything after that. Neither did Joss. There was silence for a few moments.

Joss broke the silence. He forced a laugh. “You know what? This is stupid. It was probably just some random drunken thing you said-“

“No,” Saint cut him off, his attention on the throw pillow on his lap. “I meant it.” He took a quick breath and looked up at Joss. “I mean it.”

“Are you sure? Is this not just some gratitude thing?” Joss asked, trying to subdue the hope in his chest.

“No. I’m sure. But I wasn’t planning on ever telling you.”

“Why?”

“Because, you know I’m just a homeless guy and you’re this amazing person, who got his life together. I have nothing to offer. Especially when I met Gulf this morning. It hit me. You’re so out of my league we’re not even playing the same sport,” Saint bit his lip, looking down.

Joss moved over to the couch and sat beside Saint.

“Saint, look at me,” Saint did, “remember what I told you the night we met? That I think you’re gorgeous?”

“Yeah, but that’s just physical. I actually like you. I’m not just physically attracted to you. I mean, I am but I’m attracted to the person that you are, too,” Saint said without pause. “I should shut up.”

Joss laughed.

Saint crossed his arms and glared at him. “Are you laughing at me?”

“No, I’m just happy. Yes, I was only attracted to you physically at first but then I got to know you, and your personality is just as gorgeous as your physical looks. You’re hardworking. You’re willing to work your way out of your current condition. You did not take advantage of me. Even though you could and I’d let you,” Saint cracked a smile at that and pushed him on the shoulder. Joss caught his hand and intertwined their fingers. “You’re compassionate. The kids at the orphanage love you. You’re strong. You’ve been through a lot and I know you’re still hurting but you’re here, fighting. You’re smart and funny and you’re just so beautiful, inside and out.”

Saint rolled his eyes but he was smiling, and he didn’t pull his hand back from Joss. “And I thought I was being corny.”

Joss rubbed his thumb against the length of Saint’s thumb. “So, where do we go from here?”

“What about Gulf?”

Joss furrowed his brows. “What about him?”

“Seemed like he wanted to, I don’t know, get back with you or something.”

“Our relationship-if you can even call it that-was purely physical. I didn’t have feelings for him and I doubt that he has feelings for me.”

“Okay.”

“So, should we continue where we left off last night?” Joss asked with a grin.

“Oh, god,” Saint groaned and covered his face with the hand Joss wasn’t holding. “I don’t even remember what I did last night after I asked you to dance.”

Joss chuckled. “Well, you were so drunk you can’t even stand so I carried you on my back on the way home.”

“Ugh, so embarrassing.”

“And then when I was opening the door you hugged me from the back and ran your hands all over my chest and stomach.”

Saint moved away and tried to take his hand from Joss’ hold but the detective didn’t let go. Joss can see his cheeks are red from embarrassment. “Let me go! I’m gonna go hide in my blanket forever.” 

Joss pulled Saint closer by the waist and removed his hand from his face. “I liked it.”

“Of course you did. You took advantage of drunk me,” Saint said jokingly. 

“Hey, if anyone was taking advantage, it was you! You were really handsy-“

“Please stop,” Saint hid his face in Joss neck. 

“Besides if I wanted to take advantage of you, I would’ve kissed you when you asked me to. And I wanted to kiss you so, so bad.”

Saint faced him. His eyes went down to Joss’ lips then back up to his eyes. “So do it. You wouldn’t be taking advantage of me now.”

Joss chuckled and cupped Saint’s face, slowly closing the gap between them. The moment their lips touched, his mind stopped working, his senses were overcome and all he can think about was _Saint, Saint, Saint_ -the softness of his lips, the warmth of his breath, the feeling of his hands on his nape and his neck. He kissed him slowly, savoring each and every single time the Saint’s lips touched his. Saint kissed back, tentatively, their lips gliding over each other’s. He took Saint’s bottom lip between his lips and sucked. The younger let out a moan. _Damn, that’s so sexy._ That fueled him on and kissed Saint harder, faster. Saint didn’t back down and matched his pace. He bit on Joss’ bottom lip lightly. It was Joss’ turn to let out a groan. They pulled away to catch their breath. Joss rested his forehead against Saint’s.

“That was better than I imagined it would be. And I imagined it would be awesome.”

“Yeah? I wasn’t bad?”

Joss pecked Saint’s mouth. “I’m pretty sure it’s impossible to have a bad kiss with you.”

“Why don’t we test that theory a little more?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being MIA for so long :(( was stressed at work and in life in general. also been under the weather the past week.

“It’s really amazing that you get weekends off. I’m pretty sure your boss has a crush on you.” Joss said as they were walking on the sidewalk to the place where they were going to have dinner.

Saint rolled his eyes. “Not everyone has a crush on me.”

Joss scoffed. “Maybe not everyone, but most everyone.”

Saint shook his head while laughing. “Where are we going anyway? Am I dressed appropriately?” Saint looked at his own clothes. “These are my best clothes. Do I look okay?”

Joss felt a little pinch on his chest at that. Saint was wearing a baby blue button-down shirt and black pants. He even did his hair, brushed away from his face. He looked dashing.

“There’s no way you haven’t noticed people staring at you.”

“I did notice people staring. But I thought they’re staring at you.”

Joss couldn’t help but smile at that. He held the younger man by the arm and stopped walking making Saint stop in his tracks, too.

“You look absolutely gorgeous. You could wear a garbage bag and belong everywhere.”

Saint averted his gaze for a moment and let out a laugh. He continued walking and then glanced at Joss. “Thanks, you don’t look so bad yourself.”

Joss chuckled. 

“Oh, we’re here.”

It was a Thai barbecue place. Not too classy but not too shabby either, just enough for Saint not to be too intimidated. Saint appreciated the thought. A waitress immediately approached them after they got seated and handed them the menu.

“Welcome to Bangkok Barbecue, our specials are…”

The waitress proceeded to list their specials… while looking at Joss flirtingly, repeatedly tucking her hair behind her ears. Saint glanced at Joss who was busy scanning the menu, not paying attention to the waitress at all.

“I’m gonna have tod mun goong, yum pla dook foo, gaiyang and tom kha gai. What about you, Saint?” Joss spoke once the waitress finished talking, handing the menu back.

“Oh, I don’t know, can you repeat the specials, please? I’m sorry I didn’t quite hear it seeing as you were almost entirely facing my date,” Saint said with a faux sweet smile to the waitress.

The waitress gave him a sharp look. Then she also faked a sweet smile, repeating the specials to him.

“Thank you, I will have the same order as his.”

Saint was quite sure the witness snatched the menu out of his hand.

“What was that?” Joss asked, smiling.

“She was trying to flirt with you.”

Joss laughed. “She’s gonna spit on your food.”

“Then I’ll switch them with yours. Unless you’d like that?”

Joss shook his head. “No way. It’s a very rude thing for her to do. Major turn off.”

“I know! Waiter/waitress etiquette or something.”

“Besides, it’s not like anyone can get my attention when I’m with you.”

The food arrived. Saint carefully inspected them. Thankfully, Saint could not see any signs of spit. The waitress was still standing unnaturally close to Joss when she was serving his order, though. At one point she even touched Joss’ shoulder. 

“Anything else, sir?” Again, she was looking at Joss and smiling at him coquettishly.

“No, thank you,” Joss answered. “Just one thing, though. Please stop being rude to my date. Otherwise, get us another waitress or waiter.”

The smile on her face disappeared. She momentarily paled then her face reddened in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” she turned to Saint and bowed. “I’m sorry.”

Saint nodded. “It’s okay.”

She quickly turned around and walked away.

“She’ll be a better waitress after tonight. Let’s just hope the food makes up for the service in the meantime,” Saint said before digging in.

The food was superb. They enjoyed the food while having a light conversation. Joss picked up the tab.

“Let’s split it.” Saint suggested.

“How about you pay for our next date?”

“Fair enough.”

Joss left a considerable tip.

“Kind of feel bad for her but I know what I did needed to be done, “ Joss said with a slight wince.

Saint nodded and rubbed Joss’ back.

“Now, I’m going to take you to one of my favorite places in the city.”

“You know, this is my first official date,” Saint said while they were walking.

The detective raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“You wouldn’t believe it but I didn’t always look like this.”

“Doesn’t matter, your personality is attractive enough.”

“Don’t give me that shit, like I’d have caught your attention because of my personality.”

“Also true, but what I meant was someone who’s known you for a while. I mean, there are people who you might not be attracted to at first but as you get to know them better, you get attracted to their personality. One day you wake up and you can’t remember not being attracted to them.”

“Oooooh, are you talking from experience?” Saint asked, intrigued.

“Maybe,” Joss shrugged. “But that’s all in the past,” Joss smiled his dimpled smile and took Saint’s hand in his.

Saint felt a warm sensation in his chest when Joss held his hand. Joss’ hands were big, calloused, yet warm, and the one currently holding his own envelops his hand completely; making him feel secure and _at home_. Saint was used to the cold, having lived in the streets. And Joss has given him all kinds of warmth-food, bath, blankets, shelter, hope-but this is the kind of warmth he liked the most.

“Are you okay? You’ve been quiet for a while,” Joss’ voice brought him back from his thoughts. “Is this making you uncomfortable?” Joss raised their clasped hands a little.

“No, no. I like it. I like it a lot.”

“Me, too,” There’s that handsome smile again.

They talked about everything and nothing while walking. Saint is awed by the variety of topics Joss can talk about. They stopped in front of a mid-rise building and entered.

“Wait! This is your apartment-“

“ _Our_ ”

Saint felt his face get warm at that. “-building! Don’t tell me your favorite place is your bedroom?!”

Joss huffed and put a hand on his chest. “I am wounded, is that what you think of me?”

The elevator arrived at their floor and opened. They walked out.

“Joss, I swear to god!”

Joss grinned and took his keys out of his pocket. “Relax, we’re just going to get beer and then we’ll go. Wait here.” Then he entered the unit.

Saint waited for only a few seconds as Joss came out with a six-pack of canned beers. He locked the door and held Saint’s hand again. They headed for the stairs. “Let’s go.”

\----  
THEY reached the rooftop of the building.

“This is where I go when stuff at work gets to me.”

“I can’t believe I’ve never been here when I literally live in this building,” Saint put his hands on top of the rooftop wall that served as a railing. ”The view is breathtaking. Look at the city lights.”

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Saint said with a nod, not taking his eyes off the view. ”I like the cold air, too. Feels good.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“But I’ve never been here since I met you.”

Saint turned his head. “Oh?”

Joss stood beside him and took Saint’s hand in his. “Yeah, sometimes I get home from work really stressed and then I see you in the apartment and I don’t know, I can’t help but smile when I see your face.”

Saint blushed but managed a quip. “I should start charging you for that.”

“It also helps that our place is clean and there’s freshly-cooked food,” Joss added cheekily.

“You make it sound like I’m your househusband.”

“I mean, is that so bad?”

Saint laughed. Joss loved the easy banter between them. At first Saint did not really talk to him unless he started the conversation but after the first time the younger man tagged along with him to the orphanage, he was a lot more talkative and even starts the conversation. He did not know what changed but he’s not complaining.

“How about we play 20 questions?” Saint suggested.

“Okay.”

“How many boyfriends have you had?”

Joss burst out a laugh.

“What? I’m curious!”

Joss pulled him down to sit on the floor with their backs resting on the wall. 

“That many, huh?”

Joss chuckled. He opened a can of beer and handed it to Saint then opened another for himself. “No, I’ve only had two actually.”

“No way! Although, I think I can see why.”

Joss looked at him. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean beneath this tough, macho, sexy exterior, you’re a softie. And I don’t mean that as a bad thing. Chicks dig that. I don’t know about guys, though.”

“You think I’m sexy?”

Saint rolled his eyes. “Of course, that’s what you’d focused on.”

“No, but seriously, people thinks I’m promiscuous when they’ve literally never seen me with anyone. I’ve gotten used to it but sometimes it’s exhausting how people are so easy to judge based on the physical,” Joss paused. “Thank you,” Joss pecked Saint’s lips.

“For what?”

“For being you.”

“See? How can anybody think you’re a player when you’re this cheesy.”

“And here I thought you appreciate this side of me. Tsk.” Joss shook his head jokingly. “Alright, my turn. How about you? How many boyfriends and girlfriends have you had?”

“Just one girlfriend, when I was in high school.”

“What’s she like?”

“I can barely remember now, actually. I mean, should I even consider her a girlfriend? You know what it’s like in high school.”

“It depends, I guess. Some people marry their high school sweethearts.”

“Yeah, well, that wasn’t the case for me. We lasted for like a month. We broke up when I told her I’m bisexual.”

“I know it’s a long time ago but I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s alright. I mean it’s not alright per se, but you get used to it. You know what it’s like. Full-grown adults don’t understand, how can we expect high school students to?”

“I got you. It starts from home. And the media. I hope it’ll be different for the next generation. At least our government has laid out the groundwork.”

“Yeah,” Saint nodded thoughtfully. Then he perked up. “My turn! Are you a top or a bottom?”

Joss threw his head back in laughter. “Really?”

Saint crossed his arms. “I’m waiting.”

“Okay, alright. I mostly top.”

“Huh.”

Joss raised an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay…” Joss decided to let it go. “What’s your major?”

“I was taking Economics.”

“Huh.”

“And what does that mean?”

“I would’ve thought you’re taking a performing arts course.”

Saint looked at him pointedly. “Because you saw me dancing once.”

“No, I mean, yeah but not just that. You got that thing that draws everyone’s attention. You got this artist vibe.”

“I don’t really perform. I like Economics, I find it interesting.”

“I’m sure you do great in school. Have you taken steps to go back?”

“Yeah, I’ve been in contact with my best friend, Bonus. We’ll be meeting up this week.”

“That’s great!” Joss kissed Saint’s cheek.

“My turn. Why did you become a detective?”

Joss shrugged. “I like puzzles.”

“Ugh, boring! No dramatic back story?”

The detective laughed. “No, no Rollo Tomasi shit.”

They asked each other several other silly questions. When it was Joss’ turn again, he turned serious.

“Can I ask you about your parents?”

Saint’s eyes turned a bit sad but he nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

Joss enclosed Saint’s hand with both of his. “It was a hit-and-run, right? Have you followed up on the case?”

“Not yet, I’ve been too busy trying to stay alive.”

“Baby, I’m really-“

Saint suddenly sat up straight. “What did you just call me?” 

Joss wrinkled his forehead. “What?”

“You called me ‘baby’.”

“Oh, I’m sorry it just slipped-“

“No, no, I like it. Maybe don’t use it so much, but yeah, I like it.”

“Oh, okay, then,” Joss smiled. “As I was saying, I’m sorry I brought this up on our first date but I’m actually planning to get your parents’ file and handle it myself. That way I can give you direct updates.”

“Really? Oh, that’d be great,” Saint put his arms around Joss’ shoulders and pulled him into a hug. When Saint faced him again, he was wiping tears away from his cheeks. “You probably hear me crying myself to sleep sometimes. Thank you for bearing with me,” Saint spoke through his tears.

“Of course, honey,” Joss wiped Saint’s tears away with his own hands. “It breaks my heart to hear you crying but I know you need that. I wanted to comfort you in some way but I thought you wouldn’t be comfortable with that. Not yet, at least.”

“I appreciate it, Joss, really. I don’t know how I can thank you for everything you’ve helped me with.”

“I can think of a few ways,” Joss wiggled his eyebrows.

Saint laughed and finally brushed away the last of his tears. Then he kissed Joss. He can taste the beer on Saint’s lips and it’s never been more delicious. He ran his tongue on the seal of Saint’s lips, seeking entry. Saint granted it. Joss groaned when Saint’s tongue met his, Saint reciprocated with a moan of his own. Their tongues glided against each other, just savoring the sensation. They kissed for a few more seconds before they pulled away to take a breath.

“Wow, you’re welcome,” Joss said, a bit dazed. 

Saint just grinned, looking a little dazed himself.

“So, how’s your first official date?” Joss asked, running his hands down Saint’s sides.

“Couldn’t have been more perfect,” Saint said before going for another kiss.

Joss couldn’t agree more.


End file.
